


Толкую сны за пиво

by grassisgreener



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Dream Sequences with Vague Meanings, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Spoilers, fandom Magicpendell 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener/pseuds/grassisgreener
Summary: Короткий драббл типа «что, если».
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Толкую сны за пиво

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Interpret Dreams for Beer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980997) by [GalacticAesir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticAesir/pseuds/GalacticAesir). 



##  [Pearl_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf)бета

##  [grassisgreener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener) переводчик

В снегу стояли два Дейва. 

Снег выпал глубокий и — взрытый бороздами там, где Дейвы шли, а потом остановились — заполнил всё вокруг. Было темно, так темно, что и не различить ничего за пределами маленького пятна света, в котором они застыли. Это оказалось интимно. Сокровенно. Будто никто больше не смотрел. 

Один из Дейвов держал пистолет. Целился он во второго, смешавшегося и потрясённого при виде своего близнеца. Мгновение. Снег всё валил. 

Потом Дейв с пистолетом улыбнулся, а потом — засмеялся. Он смеялся, смеялся, смеялся, а второй съёжился. На его голове собирался снег и соскальзывал вниз по шее, но холодил этот глухой смех, внутренности выворачивало от того, что он видел себя другого. Смеясь, Дейв поднёс пистолет к собственному подбородку, уставил дуло повыше под нижней челюстью и выстрелил. 

ПАФ! 

Выстрел резко оборвал смех, разодрал мясо, кости и мозговое вещество, выбросил их вверх, в небо. Но Дейв продолжал стрелять. Палец всё вздрагивал на спусковом крючке, а неестественно спокойный Дейв всё разряжал себе в череп целую обойму. 

ПАФ! ПАФ! ПАФ! ПАФ! ПАФ! 

От него осталась лишь окровавленная развалина, безголовое тело на двух ногах. На снег, дымясь от жара, брызнули мозги и кровь. Чудом державшиеся у основания шеи лоскуты плоти свисали на грудь, ещё сохранились какие-то обломки черепа. Оттуда, где следовало быть самой шее, виднелся кусок позвоночника и била на зимнюю куртку струя крови. 

Медленно, слишком медленно тело опрокинулось и упало в снег. И Дейв заметил, что обуви на нём не было никакой. На него таращились обмороженные пальцы ног. 

Голые. 

Дейв проснулся. 

**Author's Note:**

> Затем Дейв выскочил из кровати, блеванул и стал переживать экзистенциальный кризис, который займёт ещё 8,3 дня.


End file.
